


I Didn't See

by pancockxblock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU universe, Car Accidents, Death, Langst, M/M, arm, implications that shiro is going to lose his arms, lmao thanks tumblr, mentions of gore, shangst, u know the arm, whoops just one arm, yeah the major character death is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancockxblock/pseuds/pancockxblock
Summary: Shiro didn't see it.





	I Didn't See

**Author's Note:**

> minding my own business on tumblr when i saw this post. (https://daily-showerthoughts.tumblr.com/post/166022576909/the-slower-happy-birthday-is-sung-the-more)
> 
> and i was doing it in person, but didn't prepare myself for how slow i was going to sing it, so i took a deep breath and started slowly mumbling out the words and my brain was like 'hey, lmao-' and this got popped out in less than 30min, it's not betad and barely proofread, mybad fam.

"Mr. Shirogane! Mr. Shirogane!  Please! You're injured!"

"My hus—My husband." 

Truthfully, Shiro didn't feel the pain. Not the pain of his broken arm, not the wound that had split open his face. He didn't feel the physical pain, but his heart.  _Oh_ , his heart fucking _hurt_ , he looked down to see if something had pierced his chest and was mildly surprised to not see a giant piece of something protruding out of him. 

They had just wanted to go to dinner, just wanted to eat at Lance's favorite restaurant. It was his birthday for Christ sake, turning twenty-five was a goddamn milestone. They should be honoring their reservations, Lance turning red with the devious amount of wine he was consuming, Shiro laughing at how clumsy he became as his body began to relax from the day of work. Neither of them could afford to get off work, so they'd planned to celebrate at dinner-and plan their vacation for their one-year anniversary. Next month it would be one year since Shiro took Lance's last name. Since Shiro joined a family that was so full of life and love that Shiro had cried when they'd welcomed him into the family. 

He didn't see that car, the headlights hadn't been turned on, how was he supposed to see it? It'd been too late when Shiro finally did see it, the screech of the car as it slammed into the passenger side of Shiro's car had been deafening. He didn't remember anything else in full. He remembered snapshots; he remembered the way his arm hurt when Lance was pushed into him, the color of the truck--its grill had ended up right next to Shiro's face. He remembered the face of the firefighter who had pulled Lance out from Shiro's lap. Lance shouldn't have been there, his seat belt was on, he shouldn't have been there. 

"Mr.  Shirogane!"

Shiro snapped out of his sluggish memories as he turned to face the nurse who was barreling towards him, a look of frustration and worry clear on her features. "Where is my husband," is what he meant to say. But, the words came out slurred and Shiro's mouth was starting to hurt. 

"Mr. Shirogane. You need to sit down, your arm his broken." 

Was it? He couldn't feel it, he knew it didn't work right. He couldn't move it.  _Irrelevant._ "My husband?" Anxiety was beginning to crawl up Shiro's spine. They'd separated them, but he didn't know when. He remembered closing his eyes outside and when he opened them again the nurse was standing over him and Lance was no where in sight. 

"Mr. Shi-"

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!"

The nurse started at Shiro's raised voice and if the man was in his right mind, he would have apologized. But, Lance was missing and she wasn't answering him. "Please, I just want my husband." 

Shiro jolted when he felt a firm hand on his left shoulder and turned to face a man with a grim face.

 "Takashi, I'm Dr. Derek Sephard. If you take a seat in this wheel chair, I'll be glad to take you to your husband."

That was all he wanted, obeying the doctors' commands, Shiro slowly dropped down into the wheelchair and settled back as the male took over from the nurse, Shiro didn't see the relieved expression on her features or when he mouthed for her to page the neurosurgeon. He was going to see Lance and that's all that mattered. "What do you do, Mr. Shirogane?" 

"I'm a pilot."

"And what does your husband do?"

"He's a pilot too."

"Oh, busy schedules--oops!"

Shiro hadn't realized his body was listing forward until Dr. Shephard caught him by the shoulder and leaned him back, "You okay?" Shiro nodded, acutely aware that his body was slowly becoming aware of the injuries that assaulted his body. 

"Shiro, do you know of any other nearby family we can contact? Lance's family maybe?" Shiro's brain took a moment to process the question, why did the doctor need to know where Lance's family was.

"Do you mind if I call you Takashi?"

Shiro shook his head as the Doctor stopped in front of a door, leaving himself enough space to crouch in front of Shiro, his hand resting lightly on his knee as he did so. "Takashi, I need to know if any of Lance's family is close by, because Lance isn't going to make it through the night..." Shiro didn't have trouble keeping up with that. 

Everything slowed down. Everything slowed  _way_  down as Shiro physically felt his heart shatter. Like someone had taken a hammer to a glass vase. "Where is my husband?"

"Takashi--"

"Where is my husband?"

The doctor paused as he looked at the glazed and watery gaze of his patient, in all honest Dr. Shephard was amazed the man was still conscious. He could see cartilage from the wound across the man's face, and his right arm was the equivalent of a tube of toothpaste filled with marbles. Along with various other injuries that none of the staff had the chance to examine, any person in their right mind would be and should be moaning and barely conscious from the pain. The doctor was also keeping watch on how swollen the man's cranium was becoming. "Dr. Shepard, I want to see my husband."

Words weren't going to get through to this man anymore, the doctor rose from his position on the floor and caught the gaze of his wife through the small window on the door, her grim face and sad eyes told Derek all he needed to know of the situation as he held the door open for the man. 

Shiro rose from the wheelchair, his eyes widening as he took in the state of his husband. 

Wires and tubes protruded from everywhere, half of his head was covered with a bandage; only leaving one eye exposed to the world and it was closed. His breathing matched the pace of a machine that was no doubt doing the work for him, and a broken sob shuddered from Shiro as he collapsed onto the bed beside his husband. 

"I'm sorry.  I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't see it. I didn't see it. I should have seen it."

Shiro petted whatever exposed part of his husband he could reach, his cheek, his hand, his arm. Shiro brought his hand to his lips and pressed kisses to his fingers, the dark flesh glistening with tears and blood Shiro didn't even know he was shedding. "...my fault, all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Turning to the doctors standing behind him, Shiro blindly reached out. "What time is it? It's still his birthday, right? I didn't sing happy birthday to him. He'll be so mad."

"I-It's eleven fifty-two." Shiro gasped and turned back to his husband. 

"Oh, kitten. It's not too late, will you wake up for me. So I can sing? Please sweetheart."

Shiro's body began to rock unconsciously, pressing the palm of Lance's hand to his cheek, he stuttered out the song, stumbling over the words. 

"Happy Birthday to you-" A sob interrupted him and Shiro's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. "Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday, my dear Lance. Happy Birthday to you."

Shiro pressed another kiss to his husband's palm and he prayed and begged to every deity above that his husband heard him. He didn't realize when the machine that was monitoring his heart stopped beeping, and instead filled the room with a monotonous long ring that lasted until the doctor turned it off. He didn't see the hallway filling with staff watching the heartbreaking scene before them. 

He didn't see, he didn't notice he was repeating the stupid birthday song over and over again into his husband's hand, the silver band that signified their marriage brushing over Shiro's lip as he mouthed the words. 

He didn't see. Just like he didn't see the car. He didn't see when the doctor approached him, his professional worry over taking his personal feelings as the man began to list off to the side.  He didn't see anything for a very long time after that. 

Shiro would spend the rest of his life, wondering why he didn't see.  

**Author's Note:**

> God bless nat for dropping this bomb on her in the middle of the evening. 
> 
> & i mean sorry, dudes.  
> lemme know what you thought! aka, please leave comments, because i need attention to survive.   
> xoxo


End file.
